The Halloween Games
by CatLikesTea
Summary: It's the annual Halloween games. Harry and Draco are crushing and everyone's a little tipsy. The closest thing to a crack fic I've ever written? Drarry fluffiness at the end. Written for Ravenclaw in the Houses competition x


**House: Ravenclaw**  
 **Year: 3**  
 **Category: Standard**  
 **Prompt: [Action] Stealing from the kitchen**  
 **Word Count: 1567**

 **The Halloween Games**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL HALLOWEEN GAMES."

Everyone in a close proximity to Hermione's deafening sonorous charm clamped their hands over their ears.

"APOLOGIES LADIES AND GENTLEMEN," came Hermione's voice again, only a tiny fraction quieter. And then, thankfully much softer – "I think I overcast."

"In teams of two," Harry, who had never been part of these games before and was frankly terrified, moved closer to Ron – "Which I have already assigned!" Harry scowled. Bloody

Hermione. "You will complete the tasks crafted by me! The way to win will be varied – you may have to collect the most points, or be the first to complete the task! Oh, and one more thing!" Hermione looked around the room smugly. "In order to promote house unity, your partner will not be from the same house as you! And that's all folks, the games will start in half an hour." She waved her wand.

Harry groaned. Typical Hermione. He glared at her and, hoping to somehow convey his annoyance at the girl, stuck his tongue out at her, something he probably wouldn't have done in his right state of mind (although who could really tell with Harry) but being more than a little tipsy it happened anyway.

Exactly half an hour later, Hermione read out the list of names and Harry didn't register any of the pairings apart from his own.

"HARRY AND DRACO!"

The words 'which I have assigned' floated around in his head and Harry stuck out his middle finger in the direction of Hermione, who was giggling madly.

It was just a week before that Harry had told her about his tiny (okay maybe a little more than tiny) crush on the boy and now look what she had done! What a traitor!

"You should thank me really," she smirked at him, still giggling. "You'll probably be snogging in a broom cupboard by the end of the night."

"A man can wish," he sighed, quickly shutting up as he saw a certain blonde haired angel walking towards him.

"Potter." Malfoy tried to sneer but he was swaying so much as he walked that he he ended up tripping over his own shoes. He flushed red and Harry snorted.

"Guess we're a team, Malfoy."

"THE FIRST TASK," said Hermione, whose sonorous charm was back on. Harry put his fingers in his ears.

"Turn it down Mione!"

"IT'S PERFECTLY FINE AS IT IS THANK YOU! AS I WAS SAYING, YOUR FIRST TASK,"

Harry snorted. "Like the triwizard tournament."

Hermione glared daggers at him for interrupting again. "QUIET! GO FIGHT A DRAGON OR SOMETHING." The entire common room broke into giggles.

"YOUR FIRST TASK IS TO FIGHT A –" Hermione blushed. "I MEAN," she cleared her throat, "TO STEAL THESE ITEMS FROM THE KITCHEN." And so she began her list.

"A BUCKET OF RAW FISH, A CARTON OF EGGS, AND A BAG OF FLOUR."

"WHILE YOU ARE THERE, YOU MUST BAKE A FRUIT CAKE, THE MUGGLE WAY. NO ASKING FOR A READY MADE ONE – I WILL BE THERE TO MAKE SURE NO-ONE CHEATS. THE FIRST ONE BACK HERE WINS TASK ONE, AND THE BEST CAKE WINS TASK TWO."

Then, in what she must have assumed was a quieter tone, she mumbled, "Disclaimer: I have explicit permission from the house elves for this part of the challenge, and I'll be knitting socks for them for the inconvenience."

"Ugh, we're not on the bloody bake-off," Malfoy complained, turning pink when Harry looked at him incredulously.

"What? I happen to enjoy some parts of muggle culture, I'll have you know."

Without warning, Hermione yelled, "THREE, TWO, ONE, GO!"

There was a scramble to exit the eighth-year common room, so when Harry and Draco finally stumbled into the hallway, most of the teams had sped off.

"Where even are the kitchens?" Draco asked, stumbling (rather adorably in Harry's opinion) as he tried to regain his footing after jumping out the portrait hole.

"You've never been to the kitchens?" Harry asked, gasping dramatically. "How did you even survive seven years without the kitchens?"

"Oh shut up, Potter."

By the time they had reached the corridor with the painting of the fruit, it was to find a team climbing in and slamming the door behind them.

Draco went up to the portrait. "But… It's a fruit bowl!"

"Nicely observed."

Draco scowled. "Shut up, Potter. You can't tell a fruit bowl a password."

This coming from the man who's common room entrance is a blank piece of wall, thought Harry.

Harry walked forward and tickled the pear, which giggled as the portrait swung forwards.

They climbed inside and instantly a house elf rushed forwards. "Is there anything we can do for you, sirs?"

Harry and Draco looked at each other in amusement. The house elves probably weren't supposed to help them.

"Um, a bucket of raw fish would be nice –" Harry began.

"Yeah, and a carton of eggs," Draco added.

"There's something we're missing."

"Ooh, I know! A bag of flour."

The situation was so odd, Harry and Draco both broke into a fit of giggles.

The house elf seemed a little too unsurprised (almost as if he'd had ten other teams asking for the same thing) and brought their items quickly.

"Oh, and do you know the ingredients for a fruit cake?

The house elf sighed. "Over there." 'Over there' was a massive pile of dried fruit and other assorted ingredients. Around it, everyone else was sat on the floor. It was a bit of a mess – Ron was throwing flour at Zabini for eating all the dried apricots, while Lavender and Hannah Abbott had made chefs hats and were heading some sort of baking class.

"Okay, here we go." Harry went to sit on the floor and patted the space next to him, in a gesture for Malfoy to sit down. Once he'd gathered what ingredients he assumed must make batter, he set about mixing them all in the bowl in varying quantities.

"How do you know how to do that?" Malfoy asked, as he attempted to help by pouring the entire contents of a bag of sultanas into the bowl. Harry took as many as he could into his hands and helpfully dropped them into Malfoys lap.

"Too many. And I don't. I'm just putting random amounts of everything into the bowl.

"Then how do you know I added too many sultanas?"

"I just do."

"Right." Malfoy ate a few sultanas in satisfied silence before tittering softly.

"What?" Harry asked defensively.

"You have flour in your hair. And on your glasses. How did you get it up there anyway?"

"Oh shut up –" Harry was cut short as Draco reached up to brush the flour out his hair. He flushed red.

"You're so preeetty when you're embarrassed," Draco giggled.

If it was possible, Harry's face turned even redder. "You're distracting me," he mumbled.

"Good." Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as Draco chewed on another sultana, thoughtfully. He resumed his mixing of ingredients, all too aware of Malfoy's eyes following his movements.

He was startled when Draco spoke up again, his voice a whine. "Haaaaarry."

"What?"

"I'm booooored." Draco looked as if he was pondering something. "Can I kiss you?"

Harry spluttered and dropped his wooden spoon with a clutter onto the floor. Draco was beaming at him.

"You want to… Kiss me?"

Despite his bubbly drunken state, these words made Draco duck his head shyly. "Uh huh."

And Harry, more than a little tipsy and definitely crushing on Draco, decided there was no faults at all in this plan.

So he kissed Draco. And boy did it feel amazing.

His lips were tingling when he pulled away from the boy, who had a pale pink blush colouring his cheeks. Harry could see each one of his freckles up close (they were barely noticeable if you weren't looking for them) and his smile was positively adorable. His pink lips were swollen and Harry had a sudden urge to touch them, so he brought up his hand to trace them, slowly, before ghosting his lips over Draco's. "No you're preeetty," he whispered.

For the millionth time that night, the boys giggled madly.

"Tell me something I don't know," Draco said as they were just calming down, setting them both off again. It was on their third kiss that Parvati noticed what the two of them were doing and started squealing.

"Lavender! Lavender, you owe me 5 galleons."

"Dammit! Why couldn't they have just waited until Christmas?"

That set everyone in the kitchen off, squabbling about who placed what bet, and when.

And amidst it all, Harry and Draco had decidedly ignored them and were onto their fourth kiss.

Things only really got complicated on their fifth kiss, when the portrait door opened and McGonagall stepped in.

"WHAT IN GODRIC'S NAME –"

Everyone froze, for the first time realizing the extent of the mess they were sat in the middle of.

There were at least ten buckets of raw fish, cracked eggs and flour everywhere and piles of batter and dried fruit in a huge pile on the floor.

And right in the middle of it all, Harry and Draco were still kissing.

Looking as if she were about to faint, McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose and murmured, "Well, at least Albus owes me ten galleons."

The End

* * *

A/N: Whew, so I haven't done one of these in a while, but I felt like this fic deserved an explanation. So it sort of just… happened? It wasn't supposed to be this weird I swear.

Cat xx


End file.
